Wingless
by moonlightsonata97
Summary: there are those who fear this world, shunning themselves from a truth kept hidden, that's just human nature. But what about those who are not human, fearlessly traversing without a care. Would you dare to enter through this dark realm, wingless? DmC
1. Chapter 1

Ta-da! since christmas break is still on, i managed to get _a lot _of time in to write my ideas down in the damn computer (except 'ive been ignoring my assignments that are due...)

oh well, this takes top priority! i don't know if you've watched the latest trailers released for the new DmC, but i discovered that Dante's lady is named Kat, so i don't want to consider my character an OC, i just kind of had to make her personality and all that crap (as well as her appearance) post in reviews what you think i should label her, and even send me some ideas.

please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own new Dante, ninja theory, or Tameem Antoniades(lol) but if i did own Dante, i would probably steal his super fly jacket;)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_From caterpillar to butterfly _

_To protect a precious butterfly_

_spread iridescent wings and fly_

_Do not be afraid to wither and die_

_for I'll be standing closely by._

_I will not rest until the day_

_when the sadistic monsters go away_

_The reign of terror will finally come_

_and I'll keep fighting till the battle is done._

_My sweet, my love, my precious butterfly_

_I will always protect you until the day I die._

* * *

><p>Reality always happened to have an unconventional hold on people. And despite realizing this, humanity will continue to push themselves away from the very thing that classifies them as 'sane.'<p>

I was given a front row seat to reality, watched as it crushed and sealed my father's fate the very day my mother died. He was never the same, and neither was I after that. I still tried my best to climb out of the darkened pit that was my own mind. Thoughts of the surreal situation I was living in the middle of haunted me for years after I had learned how _cruel_ the world could be.

I'm ashamed to say that there was once a time when I fell under the category of 'insane'. I had completely lost my grasp on actuality and believed in a world that did not exist.

_seeking eyes lurking in their camouflage, nothing is as it seems…_

The idealism came to me through nightmares that plagued me for months at a time.

_Once spotted, you are pulled in; your soul can never be redeemed…_

They appeared the instant she was gone, and I strongly believed so many years after, that she was the only thing protecting me from them.

_Clouds bursting at fast paces._

I was admitted to the Capsule city mental institute at age seven, along with my father. I was looked after and was finally able to snap my head out of the unreal.

_Colored buildings and vast mazes…._

I keep these bitter memories locked in my mind, to remind me how easy it is to get pulled into tragic fantasies that only do more harm than good.

_Walls that bleed and pain not stingless…_

I made a pact with myself from that day on that I would symbolically rip of my wings of a false creation and live on to be totally…

_Do you dare to travel through this realm…?_

**Wingless.**

The unofficial official story of how my world fell apart….

…but was then built up again

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! even if it is just to talk about DmC don't be afraid to PM me;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy last day of christmas break! grr... i REALLY don't want to go back... **

**considering that all we could gather from the recent DmC trailers is the common theme of insanity, social ****unacceptability as well as Dante's guide name 'Kat', it really does give us the freedom to create whatever the hell we want because we don't really know what's canon. i decided to keep the characters name, but made up what it could possibly stand for. when this story is over and done with, i will include a little backstory and etymology to explain my choice of name and character personality, **

**please do not be afraid to ask me questions, give me your ideas, and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**if you've read some of my other works, you will commonly see i'm joined by the main character as an intro, but uh, Dante is kind of pissed off right now and really wishing to tear of the head of the next person he sees, so i thought it was best to leave him alone.**

**DISCLAIMER: flip back to the prologue for further information;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_Insanity at its best."_

"Kathryn Elizabeth Lamia?" called the plump lady sitting behind a dusty desk.

I jolted, a bit startled from the sound of her raspy, unattractive voice hollering unnecessarily across the quiet room.

I quickly get up off the uncomfortable chair I'd been occupying for over an hour to retrieve my letter from the professor of my criminology course.

I smile at the secretary, who reveals a pair of discolored pointy teeth that make me almost tear the paper from her meaty hand.

"Have a nice day love." she utters kindly before I could make a swift escape.

"Uh you too."

Once the doors to the tiny office are completely closed, I go straight away to tearing open the orange envelope and plucking the sheet out from within.

_**Dear Kathryn, **_

_**I have agreed to-**_

"Yes!" I exclaim loudly, not needing to finish the rest of the paper.

I realized that I was not alone in the hallway, and I blushed as a professor walked past me into the office, chuckling.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter 'cause I get some extra credit!"

I danced my way back to the on campus dorm that I was delightfully not sharing with anybody. Despite the weird stares and not so silent whispers I heard on my way there, nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

Capsule city was not the cleanest place, or the safest place to live. In fact it has the second highest crime rate in the world, just behind those war countries which is something most find hard to fathom, but those people have never lived here, or have been part of those nightly riots that grace this poor dwelling.

Yet, I could not make the decision to move, not even after my father was prohibited from ever leaving the mental institute, leaving me in the care of the government. They had asked if I wanted to relocate, but I told them that could never be a possibility for me…Capsule was home. It was the city that made me who I am.

_Made me crazy._

I sigh, and throw myself undignified to the bed.

The only issue was, in order for me to achieve my goal of becoming an investigator, I would have to loose what was left of my innocence and completely desensitize myself.

And what better way to start then to visit Capsule's prison and mental institute?

It was a hard decision, one I'll probably never forgive myself for. Especially since it means I'll be going back to the place where they are…Keeping _him_.

I clenched the bed sheets. I had stopped calling him dad years ago, when I realized that a father is the man who will care for you and set an example of always facing your fears. I never blamed him for the way things turned out, but he could've at least attempted to fight his inner demon, not succumb to it.

Tomorrow would be a long day indeed.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when my alarm clock rang loudly in my ears.<p>

I groaned, the four measly hours of sleep I received last night was definitely not going to cut it. Pounding on the off button, I managed to roll out of the sheets and into the awaiting shower.

"mnnn…." the hot steam coupled with the lathering body soap was lethargically starting to awaken my system. I scrubbed slowly, making sure to ease every muscle and bone. While I was in there, I began feeling a nervous energy build in the pit of my stomach, and I was more than certain that it stemmed from the thought of me entering a criminal and psycho infested place that not to mention also held my deranged dad.

_grr, I thought I wasn't going to use that term to describe him._

I tried to remove the tiny inklings from my brain before it could go any further down a path I didn't particularly want to take, but I was too late. Once my mind takes off, there is no stopping it. Images of murderers, thugs, drug-addicts, prostitutes, slit-throats, mentally disturbed, psychos and God knows what else began spinning at a lightning fast pace that my eyes could not follow. It wasn't long before I slipped on the wet tiles, and fell gracelessly to the floor.

I heaved heavily for several minutes, grabbing my scalp, pushing my fingernails in so deep I could feel blood trickle down the side of my cheek. No, there was no way I could do this, without passing out at least. What if they locked me in there with an insane person? Or worse, a criminally insane person?

Oh God, what kind of mess did I get myself into? I was seriously considering running out in my bathrobe straight to my professor's office and cowardly tell him I was chickening out.

But alas, I could never really do that. I am Kathryn Elizabeth Lamia, and when I commit to something, I see it through till the end!

I placed my bloodied head to the tiles.

_Hope they won't mind if I'm a little bit late…_

* * *

><p>The wind whisked the dust high above the grounds of Capsule, into the unfortunate eyes of anybody who happened to walk outside without a scarf over their head. Luckily I was smart enough to remember the purple silk scarf that had apparently been passed down in my family for this reason. It was currently wrapped around my head, and if I had been wearing a long gown instead of short shorts, boots and a red tee, I could probably pass for a nun.<p>

The imposing mass of the Capsule City Prison and Mental Institute was exactly how I remembered it. A dreadful place that gave off an unsettling feeling whenever spotted.

The iron gates opened when the camera spotted me, which lead me to a series of many more similar gates that were unlocked in the same fashion. What is a criminal-filled city without one highly guarded prison to throw their sorry asses in?

_Never thought I'd be coming back here so soon. _I sighed as tiny flashbacks hit me, causing my hand to clutch at my heart.

When the last gate was reached, a single security officer was standing in front of the entrance.

"Name please." he asked in a practiced matter.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Lamia, my professor sent me here-"

"S'okay miss, all I needed was a name." he interjects rudely with a snicker.

"Just explaining in case you wanted to know." I grunt.

"Trust me, after working here as long as I have, you stop asking questions."

His large mass moves to the left so I can get by. Once inside, I am greeted by a secretary that I remembered from childhood.

"Katty? What are you doing here my dear? My, you've gotton so big!" the skinny lady rises from her desk to scan my now grown-up form.

"Mrs. Turner, I could ask the same question to you, I thought you would have quit by now from the stress of dealing with patients such as me." I giggle wholeheartedly.

"Nonsense dear, I'm stronger than I look." she gives me a wink, and starts shifting through some papers on her desk, shriveled hands working hastily.

"Here you go, when I heard you'd be coming in, I wondered why on earth for, but I now see that it says here you've been studying Criminology." she pushes up her glasses, flashing me a proud smile.

"Yup, decided to give back to the place that gave me life again. I just hope I won't scar myself too much."

"Oh you'll be fine dear. All the information is on that paper, good luck!" she waves before I disappear down the beige corridor.

I grin to myself. Mrs. Turner was one of the only friends I had during my stay at the Institute. I would pick her any day over the scary secretary from my school. I shudder, those yellow teeth coming to mind.

The nerves begin building up again when the map instructs me to go through the doors farthest right and down to the last section which then leads down one flight of stairs. Could they make it anymore secluded?

_So no one can hear the screams._

I shake my head, but still continue follow the map's directions.

The journey is quite unsettling, especially when the rooms along the way are either mental patient's quarters on the left side, and holding cells on the right. The whole building is divided this way, which doesn't really comfort a patient when he is living right across the hall from a stone-cold murderer.

Then I wonder, how bad is the person I'm interrogating if he'd be on the lower level? I gulp inwardly, recalling the rumors I heard spoken as a child about the bottom floor through my four little walls.

**Be happy you didn't have to work the shift on the lower level today; there are things down there that I can never unsee. **I remember hearing one nurse whisper to another.

I trembled, but managed that last flight of stairs into the lowest level of the building. I could even tell by the smell of the air, and the frightening silence that this place was much different than the floor above.

Arrows illuminate the grimy walls, guiding me to a small cluttered office, with a damaged gold plate on the door stating 'Detective Mormo'

The door opens before I have a chance to knock, and a lean, middle-aged man with golden brown eyes and hair to match answers the door.

"Kathryn?" he states in a stern voice.

"Yes, very pleased to meet you detective." I offer my hand to him, but he doesn't take it.

"Sorry, but there is no time for introductions, I need to brief you on your subject as soon as possible." he pulls me into his office, a manila tag folder in his large hands.

"O-oh sorry I didn't know …" I trail off not sure what to say.

"It's fine, just ask me some questions and then I can hand you over his file." he begins to study me with cold eyes, waiting patiently despite the apparent rush.

"What's his name?"

"Huh, you'd think that would be the most basic of questions, but we actually don't know. All I can tell you is that he is classified in the criminally insane."

* * *

><p>O-0 if i didn't know her prisoner was such a hottie, i would of ran outta there the minute he said those words.<p> 


End file.
